Update:German Language Beta Launch – Some Information
Hello and guten Tag! As you might have noticed, we've just added a German language option to the sidebar on the front page of our website. This goes to a section of this website where all the text in the game and on the website has been translated into German. At the moment our German section is online for testing only, which means not all areas are available to everyone yet. Anyone can view the open areas, but the areas which need a login (including the game itself) are currently running in “closed beta” mode, which means you will only be able to visit them if we have specifically invited you to take part. As you know, we only ever contact people through their message inbox in the secure customer support section of the website, so if you haven’t had a message from us, then you haven’t been asked to try them out. You’re not missing out on anything, though: there are no special new objects or anything new at all on the German worlds, only that the Wise Old Man, Bob and everything else is “auf Deutsch”! IMPORTANT WARNING: Remember that we only ever contact players via their RuneScape message inbox on this website. We will NEVER invite you via your email or via in-game messages, so DO NOT FALL FOR ANY SCAMS. Also we do NOT have secret sites on which you can sign up for the German beta. Any site claiming to be such is a fake designed to steal your password. Just as a reminder, your messages from us can only be read by clicking on the “Read your messages from Jagex” button on the front page of our website, in the “Account management” section on the left of the page. We are not currently looking for any more people to join the beta test, so please do not contact our staff to offer your services and, again, beware of people offering to ‘get you in’. The people who have been invited were chosen randomly from a list of our German players. They are not being paid or given any special treatment by us, they are simply given the opportunity to try out the new German servers and help us iron out the bugs before they are opened to the rest of the public. A huge amount of effort has gone into translating the roughly 1.5 million words on the website and the game, but some of our NPCs (especially King Roald) have been less than cooperative while learning this new language, so one or two words might have slipped through the net. Players on these closed beta worlds (139 F2P and 140 members) will still be able to talk to their friends and play the game as normal. Once the “closed beta” stage has finished and we have educated all of our NPCs about the proper way to pronounce “Wiederherstellungstrank”, we will be opening the servers for everyone to use, just like all of our existing servers. Thank you... and danke! (Wiederherstellungstrank means restore pot... honest)